The Sight Within
by Bluewolfbat
Summary: After an accident in Chemistry class leaves Simon's eyes injured, he now has to rely on his brothers and the Chipettes to help him out. However, life isn't easy when you can barely see. Will Simon be able to see again, or will he have to deal with the consequences of poor vision? Read and Find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: An Inner Struggle

*I only own the ideas for the story. Alvin and the Chipmunks and The Chipettes belong to Bagdasarian Productions. Alvin and the Chipmunks and The Chipettes All Rights Reserved.*

One morning, the window was left open in the Chipmunks' room. As though in a trance, Simon woke up at 5:15 A.M. Feeling around, he tried to find his glasses. "Alvin," Simon groaned, "You have gone way too far this time. You know I need my glasses to see."  
At that point, a bright, blurry light came in Simon's vision. With this signal, he knew who had taken his glasses. 'Paparazzi,' he thought, 'So noisy. And nosy.' After a while, the light suddenly appeared. "Leave me alone and hand my glasses back! I need them to read," Simon pleaded, "I need to be ready for the bus in an hour and a half. It is too dangerous to do this. Especially down a staircase."  
"Fine," said the young woman with the green eyes, "Hand them over. He's almost blind without them. We'll be back for you."  
With that glare, Brittany knew there was something wrong. She had only woken up minutes ago. "Here you go," she told Simon, "I hope you like your glasses fogged."  
"Brittany," Simon sighed, "It is not my fault that I fell in pure sulfuric acid in chemistry."  
"It is so," exclaimed Brittany, "You are so unaware when YOU clean your glasses during a lab."  
"You are so not correct, because I did not PLAN to fall into sulfuric acid, undiluted, with a pH of 2.7. You are only in biology, if you even call it that because you only learn theories in 'concepts'," Simon said.  
"Look at you, Mr. know-it-all. So what? Post-calculus? Honors' chemistry-biology? So what? I am twenty-one minutes older than you!," exclaimed Brittany.  
"You can be so arrogant sometimes little girl," Simon sneered, "The correct term is biochemistry, not chemistry. If you are so unintelligent, biochemistry is the study of chemical interactions in living things. Biology is the study of living things. This can be categorized into different fields."  
"You got me. I did not understand what you said. Not. Now, it is time for school," Brittany said sarcastically. Brittany then jumped off of Simon's bed and went to go get ready. Simon just sighed.  
"Why me? Why did I have to get injured?" Simon whispered to himself, feeling hurt. Simon could remember everything that had happened the day he got injured. In fact, it had happened four days ago, on Monday. Simon hated that his eyesight was now worse even if he wore his glasses. Simon could remember the whole situation as if it had happened yesterday.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Memory and Desserts

Simon on could remember what happened on Monday when he had injured his eyes. Him tripping and falling into the undiluted, Sulfuric Acid; his eyes burning after he had got his eyes out of the liquid. Not even using the Chemical Bath helped his eyes feel all of the pain go away.  
The school then called Dave and told him what happened. Dave rushed Simon to the hospital, where the doctors were able to help him, but Simon had gotten eye damage and said it would at least be a week and a half before his eyes would be healed. What was worse, the doctors also told Simon that he could not wear his glasses because his eyes needed to heal naturally. Simon was of course upset since that meant it would be hard to do things for himself. Simon was then taken home since he needed to rest, but Simon wished he could go back to school. What was weird was that Simon had been wearing goggles for protection, but the chemicals were still able to get in his eyes. Simon was clearly sad. He then spent the next few days with either his brothers or one if the Chipettes helping him out, since it was hard to see.  
"Simon? Simon!" Theodore said, snapping Simon out of his trance.  
"Yes Theodore?" Simon replied, slightly confused.  
"We need to get ready for school!" Theodore told him, causing Simon to remember. Simon then took his glasses off, and let Theodore guide him to the closet, and then the bathroom to get changed. Suddenly, Alvin's snoring alerted everyone.  
"Alvin, wake up!" Brittany said but only got snoring as a response. Brittany rolled her eyes and jumped onto Alvin's bed. There was Alvin, under his red covers, snoring.  
"Wake up Alvin! We don't want to be late!" Brittany snapped. Alvin just turned in his sleep and didn't reply. Then, Brittany thought of something. She bent down, and whispered something in his ear.  
"Okay, okay. I'll give you a hug buddy," Alvin said in his sleep pulling Brittany into a hug. This surprised Brittany, so she didn't like where the situation was going.  
"Help me..." she whispered to her sisters.  
"I don't know if we can," Jeanette replied nervously.  
"Please? His breath smells like last night's dessert!" Brittany exclaimed.  
"Did someone say 'chocolate desserts? Yaaaàaaaaay! I love desserts!" Alvin said, still sleeping. What happened next shocked everyone; Alvin pulled Brittany in for a kiss and then started to pick her face!  
"Eeeewwwwwwwww!" Brittany cried out, now being covered in saliva.  
"Mmmmmm! I love you chocolate dessert! You're my new best friend!" the sleeping Alvin said before hugging Brittany again. Brittany saw everyone laughing at the bizarre situation. Suddenly, Alvin woke up, and when he saw Brittany, the two stated at each other.  
"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" they screamed as Alvin and Brittany separated, with their siblings laughing.  
"Brittany, why were you hugging me?" Alvin asked in shock.  
"Why did YOU kiss me and then like me like I was some kind of dessert?!" Brittany snapped back. Just as they were about to argue though, they all saw the time, and quickly got ready. Once they were all done, all of the Chipmunks and Chipettes got dropped off at school, and went inside to start their day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Notes and Chocolate Pudding

Considering Simon had damaged his eyesight, the principal allowed Jeanette, Theodore or Eleanor to help out Simon in his classes. It was a good thing too since Simon would need all the help he could get. Unfortunately, he sat next to Alvin during Science class, so Alvin would be helping him.

'May the Heavens please help me' Simon thought to himself, knowing Alvin was not the best at Science or taking notes. Class began, and Simon tried taking his own notes as best as he could.

"Simon, let me take your notes for you," Alvin said as an offer.

"No thank you. I would rather write my own notes with no glasses than let you cost me a grade on a test!" Simon retorted.

"The eye doctor told you not to stress out your eyes. Do I need to tell Dave?" Alvin replied, knowing Simon couldn't resist. Simon stopped writing and sighed.

"Okay, but please take good notes," Simon responded. Alvin then did the notes for both of them. This meant that he had to be careful with the notes since Simon would be looking at them too. Once class ended, the bell rang.

"Okay, great lesson! Gotta run!" Alvin said before taking off. Suddenly something grabbed his paw and he stopped running.

"Oh no. Not so fast! The notes Alvin," Simon said, gesturing for the notebook. Alvin sighed and gave the notes to Simon to look at. It took a little while, but once Simon was done, he looked up.

"Not bad, but pay more attention to detail next time," Simon replied before giving back the notebook. The two then went to put their supplies in their lockers before heading to lunch. Once all of the Chipmunks and Chipettes sat at their table, they chatted and ate.

"Thank goodness Science is done! That was so boring!" Alvin complained. "I mean come on! When am I ever going to have to know that plants get their sunlight from Photosynthesis? When will that ever be helpful?!"

"Alvin, we need to learn this material whether you like it or not. So stop complaining!" Simon retorted.

"Yes, and let's just say that my makeup would have been perfect if a certain CHIPMUNK hadn't LICKED my FACE THIS MORNING!" Brittany snapped.

"I'm sorry Brittany. I was asleep at the time and had no idea it was you. How many times do I have to apologize?!" Alvin said annoyed.

"Say 'I'm sorry' to me 957 times and I will forgive you," Brittany replied.

"Okay. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." Alvin began saying.

"NOT NOW! I was joking!" Brittany snapped before face pawing herself. Then a thought came to Brittany, a d she smiled.

"Oh Alvin, would you like my dessert? I am getting full," Brittany asked.

"Okay. Thank you Brittany," Alvin replied. Brittany then grabbed the chocolate pudding and walked towards Alvin with it. What happened next shocked everyone. Instead of just giving Alvin the pudding, Brittany took the cup of delicious food, flipped it upside down, and slammed the whole thing onto Alvin, pudding, cup and all!

"Ahhhmmmmmmmmmm!" Alvin screamed in horror as he got consumed by the chocolate pudding and cup getting put on top of him.

"That's what you get for licking me this morning! You DID say you liked dessert after all," Brittany commented as Alvin struggled inside of the upside-down pudding cup filled with the concoction. Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor all just stared in shock at what they had just witnessed. Who knew Brittany could be so bad.

"Mmmmmm mmmmmm!" Alvin screamed under the cup, trying to get out. Brittany then lifted the cup revealing a big puddle of chocolate and a chocolate covered Alvin trying to get free from his dessert trap. Poor Alvin looked like a chocolate covered ghost blob.

"Ahhhh! Monster!" Theodore cried out before hugging Simon. Simon hugged back.

"Theodore, it's okay little buddy. That's just Alvin covered in chocolate pudding," Simon explained.

"Oh, okay!" Theodore said calmly before he and Simon went to go help Alvin out of the chocolate pudding mess. Once he was free, he looked at Brittany.

"BRITTANY! I can't believe you did that?!" Alvin exclaimed in shock and frustration.

"Yes, but I did. Now go get washed up before your next class Mr. Chocolate Bar," Brittany replied calmly.

"Fine!" Alvin snapped before he and his brothers went out of the Cafeteria and headed to the Boys Bathroom.

"I can't believe she poured me in chocolate pudding! I wanted to EAT it, not WEAR it! ... And please stop licking my paw Theodore!" Alvin commented before looking at his little brother who was indeed licking his chocolate covered paw.

"What? I'm sorry. You just taste so yummy! I can't help it if I like chocolate!" Theodore respond before licking Alvin's paw again.

"Well, you did lick her face this morning, so you both are even," Simon commented.

"I will not accept defeat!" Alvin replied back with determination.

"Oh brother..." Simon said before rolling his eyes.

*Cafeteria*

"You shouldn't have done that Brittany," Jeanette said nervously.

"So what? He licked me! I had to get payback somehow!" Brittany replied.

"Yeah, but seriously Brittany? Dunking him in chocolate pudding? You could have drowned him!" Eleanor added, trying to reason with her sister.

"I wouldn't have let that happen. I knew he was alive while inside the pudding. I could feel him struggle inside the cup," Brittany responded. Jeanette and Eleanor just sighed before they finished eating. Once lunch was over, they got their books from their lockers and went to class.

The Chipmunks got their books and went to class after Alvin was washed up.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Homework and Helping

The Chipmunks and Chipettes continued to go to their classes until school was over. Within hours, the bell rang, and the Chipmunks and Chipettes ran out of the school. They saw Dave and ran into the car.

"Hi everyone. How was school?" Dave asked.

"Same as usual," Alvin and Brittany said.

"It was good," Simon and Jeanette,Theodore and Eleanor replied. Dave smiled and then drove them home. Once they arrived home, Alvin, Theodore, Brittany, and Eleanor all went to put their homework away, and go hang out. Simon on the other hand, went to the bedroom with Jeanette behind him. The two chipmunks entered the room, and put their school supplies on their beds. Simon sighed.

"Jeanette, can you please help me with my homework?" Simon asked.

"Yes Simon," Jeanette responded. She then went over to Simon's bed and helped him with his homework. Since Simon had a hard time seeing, he would sometimes need help to make sure that he was reading the questions correctly. It took them a while, but within an hour and a half, Simon and Jeanette were done with their homework. Theodore and Eleanor soon joined them afterwards, and got their homework done too.

"Chipmunks and Chipettes! It's time for dinner!" Dave said from the kitchen. The six Chipmunks then ran to the kitchen to go have dinner, which was meatballs, jelly, fruit and milk. Once dinner was done, Dave cleaned the dishes along with Simon's help, while everyone else went to go watch TV on the couch.

"Hey Dave, may I go take a shower?" Simon asked Dave.

"Yes Simon. Just be careful," Dave responded before Simon left the kitchen.

"Okay. I'll be careful, Dave!" Simon replied back as he left the kitchen. Simon slowly and carefully made his way to the stairs, but turned to see his siblings smiling and laughing at the TV, where they were watching an episode of Meerkat Manner. Simon sighed.

"Why can't I watch Meerkat Manner with them?" Simon said quietly to himself before going upstairs to his and his siblings bedroom. Simon then got his pajamas out, and got ready to shower. However, since he couldn't wear his glasses, it was hard to see where he was going and what he was doing. Simon walked around until he thought that he had reached the bathroom, and grabbed the shower curtains. Simon didn't know that he had actually grabbed his bed sheets.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Ghost and Jelly

Simon grabbed his bed sheets, thinking that he had reached the shower in the bathroom. He pulled back his bed sheets, and then walked past the curtains and into the shower.

"Owf!" Simon exclaimed as he hit the mattress with his head. Suddenly, Simon started to loose his balance and tried to keep himself from falling. As he tried to keep his balance however, Simon's foot got tangled up in the sheets.

"Ahhh! Oh no! My foot!" Simon said as he realized that his foot was stuck. He tried to shake his foot free, but it didn't work. Simon kept struggling with his balance, and felt like he was about to fall! In a desperate attempt to save himself, Simon grabbed his bed sheets and pulled on them. Suddenly, Simon's bed sheet slid off the bed and fell on top of him.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Simon screamed as the bed sheets fell on top of him, trapping him underneath. Simon struggled to get out, running around the bedroom as he tried to escape his bed sheets. The more Simon struggled however, Simon realized that he wasn't stuck under shower curtains, but his own bed sheets.

"Oh no! These aren't curtains; these are my bed sheets! Help! Help! Somebody get me outta here!" Simon retorted as he struggled under the bed sheets.

Meanwhile downstairs, Dave was doing work, and Alvin, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor were hanging out watching TV. Suddenly, Alvin felt like getting a snack, so he went into the kitchen and quietly looked around in the refrigerator. He soon found a cherry jelly pudding cup, and smiled.

"Oh yes. Brittany may have gotten me with the chocolate pudding at lunch, but let's see how she likes being covered in jelly!" Alvin said to himself as he carefully grabbed the cherry jelly cup and took it to the table. He tried to get the lid off, but as he did, Alvin slipped, and the solid cherry jelly fell out of the cup, on top of Alvin and covered him in it! Now he looked like a chipmunk inside of a red jelly square. On top of that, he couldn't get out because the jelly had been in the refrigerator, and was mostly still frozen.

"Great, now i am stuck inside a box of jelly. What else can go wrong?" Alvin murmured while inside the jelly. Suddenly, the lights went on and off, causing Dave to walk into the living room. Dave looked at the lights and shook his head.

"Dave, is something wrong with the lights?" Theodore asked nervously.

"The lights have been doing that for a while. I'm going to go check and see if the wires are working," Dave said before going to check the fuse box for the lights outside. He went outside and looked at the wires for the lights and found that some of the wires weren't completely connected. Dave went to connect them again, but lightening struck, sending Dave backwards, the wires sparked and all the lights went out in the house!

"AHHHHHHHHH!" all of the Chipmunks and Chipettes screamed, seeing that there was no light in the house anymore.

"Ahhhhhh! H-Hey! Help! Who turned out the lights?!" Simon exclaimed, still trying to get out of the bed sheets in the now dark bedroom.

"I'm scared!" Theodore cried out as he hugged Eleanor.

"It's okay, Theodore. Come on, let's go find some flashlights!" Eleanor suggested. Theodore, Brittany and Jeanette agreed, and they all carefully jumped off the couch to go find flashlights. Theodore then carefully made his way to the stairs and went upstairs to the bedroom that him, his brothers, and The Chipettes slept in. Theodore quietly walked into the dark bedroom, looking for the shelves where they kept flashlights. Luckily, he found the shelves, and after getting a flashlight, he turned it on.

"Ah, much better. Now where are the others?" Theodore said as he started to look around.

"Mmmmmm!" a voice said out of nowhere.

"Ahhh!" Theodore screamed as he jumped, and looked around the bedroom with the flashlight.

"W-Who's there?" Theodore asked nervously.

"Mmmmmm!" the voice said again. Theodore gasped, and turned the flashlight in the direction of the voice. Suddenly, Theodore saw a ghost! The ghost waved it's arms around wildly as it advanced towards him.

"Theodore? Is that you? I can't see! Help!" Simon cried out from under the bed sheets. However, all Theodore heard from the ghost was 'Theodore? Mmmmmm? Hmmmm mmmmm! Mmmmm!'.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! Ghost!" Theodore cried out, as he took the flashlight, and ran out of the bedroom in fright, away from the ghost. Theodore screamed until he got to the kitchen.

"Brittany! Jeanette! Eleanor! Where are you? I saw a ghost!" Theodore called out, but got no response. Then out of the blue, Theodore's tummy rumbled.

"Hmmm. I'm hungry. What is there to eat?" Theodore said before jumping on to the kitchen table with the flashlight. Suddenly, he spotted the square of red jelly on the table. Theodore's eyes widened with joy.

"Mmmm! Jelly!" Theodore said before he walked over to the square of jelly, excited to eat it. He had no idea that someone was inside the jelly. Alvin looked over at the approaching chipmunk, and saw it was his little brother. Alvin's eyes widened, and knowing that happy, joyful, look in his little brother's eyes, Alvin knew one thing. Theodore was hungry.

'Oh no...' Alvin thought to himself as Theodore got closer and was preparing to take his first bite of jelly.


End file.
